User blog:JediTemplar11/List of characters i think should be in lego dimensions
Minecraft *Pirates of the Caribbean *Exo-Suits (Lego ideas set) *Teen titans go *Star Wars *Marvel Comics *Sponge Bob *Toy Story Minecraft: Steve would be a level pack with a minecart and a horse.His abilities would be to break cracked Lego object, bow arrow targets and he could dig. He can also swim under water thanks to potion of water breathing and can use ender pearls for certain areas. Alex will be able grow plants to reach higher areas, blow up silver Lego bricks and can build a portal to other spots in the level or world. She will also have a potion of strength. She will be a fun pack with a pig. The portal to the dimension will an end portal. Inside the dimension there will be quests to gain materials to make tools and items to complete other quests. Most of the quests will be from villagers or some from Youtubers that play Minecraft. Pirates of the Carribean:maica Captain Jack Sparrow will have a sword and a flintlock which can shoot targets. He will be able to use the track mechanic with his treasure map. He would have the black pearl and a treasure chest. He would also be in a level pack. Blackbeard would have strength and would be able to do magic areas. He will have a cursed sword which he is able to throw. His vehicle will be a cursed ship. He will also be able to track along with all pirates. His pack will be a fun pack. Davy Jones will have strength and can do special creature areas to get to more parts of worlds and levels. He also has tracking. His vehicle would be the Kraken. he would be a fun pack. The portal to the dimension will be a giant treasure chest and it will take place in different areas depending on the ship you have on. It would start in port royal, Jamaica where you were first introduced to Will Turner. When you put on a ship or the kraken and you are playing with the ships captain you will be able to play on the ship and do quests for some crew members. Lego Exo-Suits: The space dude will have abilities like Benny except he can fly and he can't do the computers. He has the exo suit as his vehicle. He also has space excavation tools as his weapons. The portal to the dimension will be a space helmet. There are quest that take place on the moon. Some quests will be from other space dudes some will be from aliens. Teen Titans GO!: I know there are teen titans go characters already but there should be two more characters. Robin should have Batman Abilities but he also has acrobatics. He will have the titans car. Starfire would have strenght flight heat vision and starbolts. Her vehicle will be the silky mech. The portal will be the titans tower. I can't say much about the dimension because in Lego I trust. Star Wars: Rey will have the force her staff a lightsaber and her blaster with acrobatics. Her staff can be used in arrow slots to swing across areas. Her lightsaber can be used to cut through gold lego bricks. Force can be used to make special force creations. Her blaster can be used to shoot targets. She wil be a level pack with bb-8 and the Millennium Falcon. Luke Skywalker will have the force an a lightsaber and he can use special map areas cause the whole point of force awakens was the map to Luke. His lightsaber cuts through gold lego bricks. Force can be used for force builds. He can loo like the other versions of Luke by unlocking them in different quests. He comes with an X-wing as his vehicle. Yoda has force, lightsaber, small spots and can turn into any jedi in the jedi council. All jedis have force and lightsaber only yoda has small spots. His vehicle would be his floating chair. Yoda and luke will be a team pack. Ezra from star wars rebels will have lightsaber a electric slingshot a energy projectile from his lightsaber and he can transform into other members of the ghost. Kanan will have lightsaber and force. Zeb will have electricity and staff because his staff has electricity and his staff can be a rifle aswell. Sabine will have explosives and twin blasters. Hera can repair items and has a blaster. His vehicle will be the ghost. The portal to the dimension will be a hyperspace ring. It will have quests to unlock transformations and goldbricks. You can also fly to other planets using the starships to unlock more transformations. Marvel Comics: Iron Man will have repulsors, uni-beam rockets and can fly. He can use different Iron Man armours, blow up silver objects, cut through gold lego objects. His vehicle will be the Hulkbuster. Captain America will have his sheild and acrobatics. His sheild can hit any target and can use batarang areas. He can transform into any version of Captain America. His vehicle will be the Quinjet. Deadpool will have swords, guns, grenades, lasers, teleportation and acrobatics along with his regen. His weapons say he can do basically everything ,why because he's deadpool. His vehicle will be his helicopter. Spider man can swing, use rope, areas, acrobatics, and spider sense. His web can be used to pull objects or just to shoot stuff. He canswing instead of flying. Spider sense is like wildstyles scanner. He will be a level pack. His vehicles will be spider copter and the spider bike. Thor will have a hammer which can hit targets and can use lightning. He can fly and has stength. His vehicle will be his chariot. Wolverine has regen, claws, digging, cutting, and appears as a skeleton when he dies. His vehicle will be the Blackbird. The portal to the dimension will be the Sheild logo. You can unlock the varrients of the characters. Spongebob: Spongebob will have shortness and bubble power and can go under water. He can Use bubble power to create special objects that can help get to higher areas. Bubble also allows flight. His vehicle will be Gary. Patrick will have strength when he eats his krabby patty, underwater. His build will be a krabby patty which then transforms into a vehicle. The portal will be the pineapple. You can unlock the superhero costumes for Spongebob and Patrick. You can complete quests to defeat Plankton. Toy Story: Woody will have a lasso and a pistol. He can shoot targets and can use rope areas. His vehicle will be RC. Buzz will have "falling with style", laser, acrobatics, and can hack. His vehicle will be the pizza planet rocket. Jesse will have lasso and acrobatics. Her vehicle Bullseye. The Alien will have shortness and can operate claw spaces. His vehicle will be the claw machine. The portal will be the toy chest. You can do quests to get the dirty versions from Toy Story 3. Quests will be from Ham the potatoe heads and Rex plus more characters from the movies. You can play in Andys room, Sunnyside daycare and the airport (from number 2). These are my thoughts for now. I will update further in the future (an eternity later). Category:Blog posts